Ranma the Devil Hunter
by Holy Half vs Chaos Half
Summary: Nodoka has kept a secret from ranma about her clan the Devil Hunters, While at Jusendo Ranma's Devil Hunter powers come alive, has the most powerful devil hunter been awoken? UPDATE: 30th Dec 2010: DEAD/DISCONTINUED
1. prologue

Disclaimer: devil hunter yohko and ranma ½ characters belong to their respectful creators BUT THIS continuation story line(which is NOT related to the ranma story line or devil hunter yohko story line whatsoever) is an in figment of my imagination so B*te me ^_^ Any attempt to steal my story idea will result in my two disciples Holy and Chaos to find and maim you.  
  
Special thanks to the authors of Devil Hunter Ranma (Micronime) and Mamono Hunter Ukyo (Edward Simons) For inspiring me to create this crossover thanks guys  
  
Key: "Talking" "SHOUTING" 'Thinking' *Special technique* /scene switching/  
  
Ranma the Devil Hunter A Ranma 1/2 /Devil Hunter Yohko fanfic  
  
Prologue  
  
/Phoenix Mountain/  
  
*HIRYUU HYUU TOPPA!!!*  
  
Those words were the last thing that Saffron, King of the Phoenix heard as the whirlwind of ice enveloped him, freezing him in an icy prison.  
  
The person who released it was being surrounded in a aura which shone a brilliant gold, the distinct features of wild black hair tied in to a pigtail was flapping about in the wind, his arm stretched out after releasing the attack dropped to his sides as he proceeded to walk towards his frozen foe.  
  
Upon arriving he clenched his fist and shot it towards Saffron's frozen body, which resulted in the ice prison shattering, killing Saffron in the process.  
  
For the first time in his life the Warrior who has had people his age out to either kill or marry him, an idiot father who has taught him all about the art and that a martial artist should protect the weak and never kill an opponent.  
  
What he did broke the one rule that a martial artist always follows he had took a life.  
  
The Greatest martial artist of all time, Saotome Ranma had killed a God in cold blood.  
  
/Nerima district Tokyo, Tendo Dojo/  
  
Nodoka Saotome, the matriarch of the Saotome Clan sharply turned her head towards the place where Jusendo was in avertedly not listening to Kasumi Tendo while having a conversation with her.  
  
She could feel the power that her son Ranma gave off, to say that she was stunned at the level of power that she felt was an understatement, in the past there was no one in her Clan who could generate a quarter of what her son gave off, but then again for the past 107 generation only women were born.  
  
Kasumi: "Auntie? Are you okay?"  
  
Nodoka: "yes Kasumi I'm fine."  
  
Nodoka couldn't shake off the feeling of the immense power that her son had, she had to go see Madoka Mano and of course her best friend Sayoko and her beautiful daughter Yohko.  
  
Nodoka:" I'm sorry Kasumi but I've got to go now, I've just remembered something important that I have to do."  
  
Kasumi: "there's no need to apologise auntie, I'm sure that we can continue our conversation another time"  
  
With that said Nodoka stood up, picked up the Saotome Family Katana, bowed towards Kasumi who bowed back, and left the Tendo grounds towards her new destination, the Mano household.  
  
Nodoka: 'the time has come for ranma to learn of his heritage as the future male Devil Hunter, since the Demon King Saffron is dead his powers have awoken, I just fear what the others will think and do when they learn of his true fiancée'  
  
???: "MRS SAOTOME WAIT UP"  
  
Nodoka stopped and turned around to see who it was that was calling her; it was none other than Ukyo Kuonji  
  
Nodoka: "Ukyo whats wrong?"  
  
Ukyo: "*pant*you mean to tell me you didn't feel that energy?"  
  
Nodoka: "so you also felt ranma's power as well? Even though you're a Devil hunter in training you felt his power all the way from China?"  
  
Ukyo: "China?! it feels like Ran-chan is only just around the corner, what does this mean Mrs Saotome?"  
  
Nodoka: "what this means my niece that your cousin has finally come into power and has destroyed one of the most powerful Demon kings that has walked the earth next to his brother Tokima who was destroyed a couple of months ago by my best friends daughter"  
  
Ukyo: "so does this mean that we can end this fiasco about me being my cousin's fiancée?"  
  
Nodoka: "yes we can, its time that Ranma learns of his heritage and meets his true fiancée, this engagement far exceeds the pledge made by my husband and Soun"  
  
Nodoka suddenly remembers where she was going and since they are going to stop the whole Ukyo and Ranma being married fiasco she might as well bring Ukyo along with her.  
  
Nodoka: "by the way ukyo would you like to meet your soon to be cousin-in- law?"  
  
Ukyo: "sure auntie it'll be nice to meet her" 'but I wonder if she'll be okay for ran-chan'  
  
With that both women both walked towards the house that the current 108th generation of Devil Hunters, Yohko Mano lived.  
  
/Mano House/  
  
In the basement section of the Mano house Madoka Mano the 107th generation of devil hunter was busy as usual on the computer looking for low prices on Ebay, she didn't notice the faint glow that was starting to appear on a mirror, which had the outline of what looked like a demon's head clamped down on it.  
  
Madoka: "now lets see if there's anything good to buy, hmmmm"  
  
Madoka was searching through the lists of things when something caught her eye but unfortunately she didn't notice that the glow on the mirror was getting more intense.  
  
Madoka: "AHAH I've been looking for this item for years but I was never able to find one, now lets see when the debt line is...12:30!! That's only 1 minute away, I'd better hurry and.."  
  
She didn't get a chance of putting down her price when the mirror shattered emitting a violent shockwave that knocked Madoka off of her chair and shattered the computer screen.  
  
Madoka: "ARGH NO!! WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
She looked towards where the shockwave came from and gasped loudly, the area around the mirror looked like a napalm bomb hit it  
  
Madoka: "what the? That mirror it belongs to Nodoka's son but that cant be, we all thought he died when that idiot Genma took Ranma on that training trip 11 years ago and was never heard from since then".  
  
The mirror then showed an image of a teenage boy with ice blue-grey eyes, wild black hair tied in a pigtail and an aura that took the a demon/dragon shape.  
  
Madoka: "that aura, it's the sign of the 1st male devil hunter in generations, oh Yohko will die from a heart attack when she finds out that she's engaged to this remarkable boy. no not a boy but a man"  
  
???: "oba-chan!! Are you okay?"  
  
Madoka turned towards the voice and saw a girl of 17 or 18 with brunette hair tied into two circular rings with jewels attached in place, her green eyes showed concern as she tried to help her grandmother to stand up.  
  
Madoka: "there's nothing to be worried about Yohko, I'm alright this old body has been through a lot and besides that little shockwave was nothing."  
  
Madoka noticed that her granddaughters face was bleeding from a tiny cut on her cheek  
  
Madoka: "what happened to your face Yohko? Who did this? When I find the person who did this will regret it"  
  
Yohko: "Oba-chan no-one did this, what happened was I walked by the mirror in my room and it shattered, luckily only a piece barely grazed me so I'm fine"  
  
Madoka: "the mirror in your room shattered?! Well it seems that your fiancée is a going to be a very strong Devil hunter indeed"  
  
Yohko: "I HAVE A FIANCEE!!! AND HE'S A DEVIL HUNTER!!!"  
  
End Prologue Author's notes: So what do you think? Give a review or Email me and tell me what you think. The actual story takes place after the failed wedding attempt in chapter 1; the actual reason for the prologue is so that it shows the certain elements of the fic that need to be shown. As for the part with the whole Saffron plot I haven't read the manga's with saffron in yet so I don't know if what I'm writing is right. 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: if you wanna know see the prologue  
  
What happened in last part: Ranma had killed Saffron the phoenix god, and doing so awakened a power that has been hidden in him since he was born. Meanwhile in Nerima Nodoka and Ukyo had begun to set the path that will lead Ranma to happiness, or so they think.  
  
Key: "talking" "SHOUTING" 'Thinking' @communication@ *Action* **special technique** /change scene/  
  
Ranma the Devil Hunter Chapter 1: an unplanned meeting  
  
/Nerima ward, Tendo Dojo/  
  
It was a couple of weeks after the failed wedding attempt that resulted in total chaos, with Ukyo, Xian Pu and Kodachi trying to attack Akane, while Genma, Ryoga, Kuno and Mu Tsu were either fighting for the water from the spring of drowned man or trying to kill Ranma.  
  
Currently Ranma was sitting alone in the Tendo Dojo trying to calm himself down by going into a meditation stance and focusing.  
  
Ranma: 'Goddamn it why do things like this always happen to me? First off the Wrecking crew come in and disrupt the wedding, the girls start to gang up on Akane, well I can understand Xian Pu and Kodachi attacking, but U-chan!! While that's going on the idiots who cant get a girlfriend without trying to kill me start attacking me, and then to top it all off the old freak drinks the water from the spring of drowned man'  
  
While deep in his thoughts Nodoka opens the Dojo door and steps through, she walks towards Ranma and sits down beside him.  
  
Nodoka: "something troubling you Ranma?"  
  
Startled that she didn't sense her own mother Ranma hesitantly answered  
  
Ranma: "yeah I just don't understand why fate is cruel to me sometimes, I mean it's as if someone wants bad things to happen to me, for instance the numerous fiancées, the rivals the Jusenkyo curse it's like all of these things have been planned ahead of me, just a little while after the failed wedding Akane has started to act more violent than she usually does, a few hours ago she malleted me into the Koi pond because I didn't say hi to her when I walked by."  
  
Nodoka had also realised that Akane had started to act more violent recently, she thanked the kami's that she made the pledge before her husband did otherwise Ranma would be in for an early death.  
  
Nodoka: "Well my son what would you say that I can solve two of your problems in one hour?"  
  
Ranma stared at his mother with eyes which both said, "If you can you are a kami" and "you've gotta be kidding me"  
  
Ranma-chan: "that would be great, but in all seriousness just how can you possibly do two of the three bad things about my life in one hour?"  
  
Nodoka: "well for starters I can get rid of your fiancée problem."  
  
Nodoka didn't get any further as Ranma suddenly took up an attacking position aimed at her  
  
Ranma-chan: "ALRIGHT JUST WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DON'T TO MY MOM?"  
  
Surprise lead to disbelief, which turned to anger, when Ranma saw the anger in her mother's eyes he knew he made a very big mistake  
  
Nodoka: "HOW DARE YOU TALK THAT TONE TO ME YOUNG MAN, calming down a little) and further more what makes you think I'm not your mother?"  
  
Ranma-chan: "well my mother would NOT get rid of the engagements because she would want me to get married to Akane cuz she'll side with Oyaji saying that family homor should be followed"  
  
*SLAP!!*  
  
Clutching the side of his face Ranma was shocked that his mother had slapped him  
  
Nodoka: "Is that how you see me Ranma? Do you see me as a person who would follow that idiots plan to try and get you to lose your true power by marrying you off so early?  
  
Ranma: "True power? Mom what are you talking about?"  
  
Nodoka: "I mean the power that manifests itself when you hit your 18th birthday, even though that I'm surprised that it came forth a bit early, it is time that you learn of your heritage"  
  
Ranma: "and this heritage of mine is the answer to two of my problems?"  
  
Nodoka replied by nodding  
  
Ranma: "well how does it help me?"  
  
Nodoka doesn't answer as she stands up and beckons Ranma to do the same, when Ranma stood up Nodoka put something in Ranma's Hand in which he took a look at, it was a pendant of some sort shaped into a gold Dragon/demons head, Ranma quickly put the pendant on and looked at his mother who made a notion for Ranma to follow her  
  
Nodoka: "if you want answers to be revealed then follow me"  
  
Ranma thought about it for a second, he thought about what would happen when he found out whatever his mother was going to tell him, would it be good news or will it be bad news.  
  
Nodoka: "if this will help your decision, when we get to our destination then I will tell you why Saffron died by that power you used on that day"  
  
This caught Ranma's interest as he walked towards his mother and accepted her offer  
  
Ranma: " okay mother I accept, so where are we going, and what is this pendant for?"  
  
Just as Nodoka was about to apply the Dojo doors slid open and none other than Akane dressed in her Martial Arts gi walked towards Ranma, with mallet in hand and proceeded to send him into LEO (1) while muttering  
  
Akane: "Ranma no baka, can't he see that I'm trying to use the dojo and he's there like he's owning the place (2)  
  
Frowning at the way the youngest Tendo Daughter had treated her son; she left to go seek out Ranma by following either the loud screams, or listen out for a huge splash.  
  
/somewhere in a park near Nerima/  
  
Yohko Mano the 108th generation of Devil Hunters was sitting quietly on a bench in front of a pond (3) alongside her best friend Chigako thinking what her Fiancée that both her grandmother and her future Mother-in-law told her about looked like, the only clues that she was given was that he was a man among men, this to her meant "ask every cute boy that comes within a 5 mile radius of her if their name was Ranma"  
  
Her friend Chi (4) was both getting frustrated with Yohko's search for this Ranma person she overheard Yohko talking to herself, plus the fact that she didn't have any information on him which is also why Chi is also becoming a little more agitated as of late, she was supposed to have information on everyone in the area but she couldn't find any info one this one guy. There was only one Ranma that her friend, Who lived in the nerima area knows about, and apparently she made serious threats to anyone who might try selling information about him, Chi was lucky that she got the necessary information about All of the people in nerima (minus the curses) before Nabiki made that statement, that was a couple of weeks ago.  
  
Chi: "Hey Yohko are you sure his name was Ranma? I've found no information about him, and I doubt that there is anyone who fits your description of him here"  
  
Yohko: "of course I'm sure Chi oba-chan and saotome-san had said clearly that his name was Ranma, and check this out apparently he's a devil hunter so there's no chance of this one being possessed by devils at all."  
  
Chi looked at Yohko as if she'd grown a second head, then something clicked in her brain, which suddenly made her realise why she couldn't find out about the person known as Ranma  
  
Chi: "Yohko, by any chance is his last name Saotome?"  
  
Yohko: " yes it is, why do you ask?"  
  
Chi looked like she was about to have a heart attack  
  
Chi: 'no wonder Nabiki wanted this info all to herself, she's got a gold mine all prepared to live off for the rest of her life' "Yohko I think there are a few things that you need to know about Ranma"  
  
Yohko: "what you've got info on him? And you didn't tell me?"  
  
Chi: "well at first I thought it was all a joke, but after hearing you say that he's a devil hunter, all of the information about him makes sense"  
  
Yohko had an evil look in her eyes as she stared down Chi  
  
Yohko: "Chigako, just how long have you known about Ranma?  
  
Chi flinched when Yohko called her Chigako, this to her meant that Yohko was a little P, O'ed  
  
Chi: "erm it depends what you mean by how long? Its either how long I've had notes about him? Or.."  
  
Yohko's glare state seemed to just disappear as it was replaced with a grin that covered her face from side to side. This of course scared Chi  
  
Yohko: (with a kawaii sort of look) "Oh Chi my best friend in the WHOLE world, by any chance do you have any pictures of Ranma?  
  
Chi: "Sorry Yohko but the best thing that I've got on him is what his life has been like since he arrived at Nerima, and apparently it sounds to unbelievable to believe"  
  
Yohko: "how did you get these notes in the first place?"  
  
Chi: "well before I moved here from Nerima I used to be a friend of a girl from the area called Nabiki Tendo, we were the best of friends and I was a the only person who could break her icy shell that she built since her mother died, we were going along just fine when she caught wind that I was giving away free info to people, so she ended our friendship and stated that she didn't want to hear from me again, being Nabiki she made up this huge rumour that i.."  
  
Chi then stopped talking, afraid that she had said too much, she didn't want Yohko to hear what Nabiki had said about her, it was just too embarrassing and humiliating at the same time  
  
Yohko: "Chi? Are you okay?  
  
Chi: "I'm fine it's just that I don't want to talk about it anymore..but if you were talking about where I got the info from, it was a couple of days before I left Nerima, I was searching around Nabiki's files which I hacked in without her detecting me (puffs chest out in pride) and there was this information on one Ranma Saotome, there were other files but they were encrypted with codes that even I couldn't get through"  
  
Yohko: "what do you think those files were about? They probably seemed important if they were more secure than the other files"  
  
Chi: "its probably nothing" 'yeah right that stuff probably has Nabiki set for life' "with that done I looked at the files and was shocked at what I saw"  
  
Yohko: " what did you see?"  
  
Chi: "if you really want to know then brace yourself, if these files are right then this Ranma you're searching for is extremely powerful, Nabiki's lackeys claim that they've seen him learn martial arts techniques within a couple of days and that includes difficult ones that masters cant master for weeks, even months, and there were reports of him creating whirlwinds with uppercuts and throwing hundreds of punches in under 3 seconds!!"  
  
Yohko was looking a Chi with wide-eyes while she was digesting this information, this was turning out better than she expected, her fiancée seemed strong and could take care of both himself and her, what caught her attention is what Chi said next  
  
Chi: "oh and get this Yohko, lately he just came back from a place called Jusendo in China where he tore apart a God with his bare hands"  
  
Yohko was about to reply to that when they heard a male voice shout out from above them  
  
???: "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE WATER????"  
  
Yohko looked up and her eyes widened as saw a boy that was around her age, he had Sapphire Blue eyes that showed both wisdom and torment, the raven black hair that tied into a pigtail at the back blow wildly as he plummeted towards the pond, making a tsunami that luckily missed her and Chi, the only thing that crossed her mind when she saw him was  
  
Yohko: "what a babe!!"  
  
Moments after saying that, she felt her mind going into a frenzy as she screamed out in pain and blacked out.  
  
/a few minutes ago/  
  
Ranma was currently flying through the air due to the incident with Akane, he was in a crossed leg position looking at the pendant that his mother had given him, he could of sworn that he'd seen the exact same pendent but he couldn't quite place a finger on it. While he was trying to remember he heard a voice, which sounded like his mothers.  
  
Nodoka: @Ranma can you hear me?@  
  
Ranma looked around to see if his mother was around when realised that he was still in the air moving at a high pace and he really doubt that his mother would get hit by Akanes mallet.  
  
Nodoka: @Ranma look at the pendent that I gave you@  
  
Ranma looked towards his pendent and he was surprised to see it glowing a bluish green colour and the eyes on the dragon/demon were glowing bright red  
  
Ranma: "mom, is that you? How are you doing this?"  
  
Nodoka: @that my son is a part of your heritage, the pendent that you have around your neck had belongs to your ancestor@  
  
Ranma: "and how exactly are you able to talk to me?"  
  
Nodoka: @oh that, well you see I have two Katanas, one in which is the Saotome family blade and the other belongs to my ancestor which was passed down to every generation, the Demon sword, its got the same dragon/Demon design as your pendent  
  
Ranma: "okay so what was so important about this ancestor of ours?"  
  
Nodoka: @ over 107 generations ago she was one of the first Devil Hunters made along with her best friend Haruka Mano, her name was Megumi hino (5)@  
  
Ranma: "Devil Hunter? What do you mean by that?"  
  
Nodoka: @what I mean by Devil Hunter is that we hunt down demons that try and destroy the human race along with the humans that live on it@  
  
Ranma: "and you are telling me this now because."  
  
Nodoka: @well ever since you killed the Demon kings older brother your Devil Hunter powers have come alive and now is the time that you train with your new powers@  
  
Ranma: "a Demon kings older brother?! Who was that?, the only time that I killed was at jusendo when I fought..."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened greatly when he realised that his most powerful opponent was what his mother was talking about; Nodoka had confirmed what Ranma was thinking  
  
Nodoka: @that's right Ranma the Demon kings older brother was none other than Saffron@  
  
Ranma had his eyes opened in shock, he had killed a living person but now if what his mother told him was true then Saffron, a demi-god demon that was the older brother of a demon king, he had killed with just martial arts moves and his devil hunter powers.  
  
Ranma: "Mom, you mentioned something about solving my fiancée problem, can you please explain to me how me being a devil hunter will solve this."  
  
Nodoka: @officially you've only got two fiancées to worry about, one of them is already related to you@  
  
Ranma: "WHAT?!"  
  
Nodoka: @we'll talk about that later but now we have to press on to more important issues, more importantly we need to talk about your soul mate@  
  
Ranma: "MY WHAT?! What do you mean by soul mate?"  
  
Nodoka: @well to tell you the truth when you were conceived I was 100% convinced that you would be a girl, but on the day that you were born I was shocked to find out that you were a Boy, but that wasn't the scary part@  
  
Ranma had turned white when his mother said that she thought that he would be a girl, but still he was curious by what his mother saying that him being male wasn't the scary part  
  
Ranma: "go on, what was the scary part?"  
  
Nodoka: @ well on the exact same day in the same Hospital my best friend Sayoko Mano gave birth to a girl, but more importantly she was born at the same time as you"  
  
Ranma: "and that's the scary part because?"  
  
Nodoka: @it's the scary part because it is destined to happen, when a male is born to a Devil Hunter, a female is born at the same time and they will be soul mates, when both meet they will form a bond between them that will be impossible to break, and I've even took the liberty of engaging you to her, since their ancestor and our Ancestor made a vow to unite their blood lines to create the ultimate Devil Hunter that will have No equal@  
  
Ranma: (getting a bit angry) "so that's how it is huh? You're getting me out of an engagement only to get me engaged again, but this time it's for good"  
  
Nodoka: @don't even think about raising you voice towards me, I guarantee you when you meet her you will accept it, if not you can forget about the engagement and just go back to your hellish life with the Tendo's and get malleted by Akane 24/7@  
  
Ranma was hesitant at first but he decided to go ahead with what his mom was planning, she had even given him a choice if it doesn't work out, so what the hell  
  
Ranma: okay mom I guess I'll give her a try, when do I meet her? Oh mom can you tell me her name? I might as well know her name before I meet her.  
  
Nodoka: @ of course my son, her name is Yohko Mano and...sorry about this Ranma but I have to go, I see the Amazons and they're making a fast pace towards me, I'll contact you later, bye@  
  
Ranma: 'the Amazons?! Why would they be looking for mom? If they hurt her I'll..'  
  
Ranma was brought out of his thoughts as he saw the one thing that found him quicker that a bloodhound could catch a smelly person, that thing was a pond in the middle of a park, and naturally the only thing he could say in times like these was:  
  
Ranma: "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE WATER????"  
  
Ranma noticed two girls that were sitting on a bench near by and the one that caught his attention was the one who had brunet coloured hair that was braided and shaped into two hoops, one on both sides, her eyes were an emerald green which showed both depression and experience, as he fell closer towards the pond his only words were:  
  
Ranma: "Kawaii (6)"  
  
Ranma then felt a stinging sensation in his head which promoted him to scream and become unconscious, He then proceeded to hit the water, which instead of creating a wave from a belly flop instead caused a tsunami which roared towards the edge of the pool narrowly missing the two girls.  
  
/Pond side/  
  
Chi saw the Impact and prayed that the person was still alive, she heard an agonizing scream erupt from her as she saw her best friend clutch her head and drop to the floor, quickly rushing to her friends side she checked to make sure she was alright  
  
Chi: "Yohko!! Are you okay?" 'She seems unconscious I just hope she's okay for a minute, I need to help that boy'  
  
With that she ran towards the now calmed down pond and was prepared to dive in when she saw the boys body float towards the edge, Chi fished him out and laid him beside Yohko, she looked at him closely and make a rather startling discovery.  
  
Chi: "Kami-sama, this can't be who I think it is"  
  
Chi then confirmed her own suspicions when she looked that the boys face features and the distinctive Pigtail that was sticking out at the side, she had seen his face while hacking Nabiki's files, without a shadow of a doubt this was Yohko's Fiancée  
  
Chi: "it is him, this is the god slayer, Ranma Saotome.  
  
End Chapter 1 Authors notes: Lower Earth Orbit And as usual akane's logic is simple "whatever the baka's doing is surely either plotting to bully Ryoga-kun or P-Chan or it's probably something perverted What do you think its there for? ^_^ Chigako Its still her name but Chi is shorter, if you don't believe me then watch the anime Absolutely NO relation to Rei Hino from sailor moon. Kawaii = Cute Well that's another one off my chest About what I said last chapter about there being a shock, well that's being taken to the next chapter because I had an idea that came to me and decided to write this before I'd released the next chapter. In the Next chapter some relations are revealed as both Ranma and Yohko meet for the first time, and what will happen when they find out that the people that they know aren't who they really are. What about Chi? What did Nabiki do to her? And why is she still bothered about it? What will happen now that Nerima is currently Ranma-less And most of all why is Ranma's body still male? Find out next chapter. Till then see ya 


	3. Chapter 2a

Disclaimer: As before see the Prologue  
  
Note to pre-readers: I apologise to those who didn't receive the chapter beforehand, the reason for this was that I was clearing out my Emails and the addresses accidentally got deleted when my computer crashed, I apologise for any inconveniences.  
  
What happened last time: After his mother had reviled to him that he is a Devil Hunter and that he's got a soul mate. Meanwhile at a local part Yohko and Chi were discussing about Yohko's fiancée only to be interrupted by a certain individual plummeting into the local pond.  
  
Key: "talking" "SHOUTING" 'Thinking' @communication@ *Action* **special technique** //change scene//  
  
Warning: this MAY be a bit on the lime side but it's your call  
  
Ranma The Devil Hunter  
  
Chapter 2a: A meeting of the souls  
  
//Local park near Nerima//  
  
Chi was watching both Ranma and Yohko, after seeing Ranma fall into the pond like a missile exploding on enemy lands Chi was surprised that he wasn't dead, but then again this is Ranma "the god slayer" Saotome she's thinking about. 'Well it looks like things are REALLY going to get interesting now that Ranma is here' But the more important issue at the moment was the fact that both Yohko and Ranma were out unconscious for over an hour, she really wanted to go for help but she didn't want to chance her best friend being taken advantage of by some perverts that might come by.  
  
While Chi was thinking about wherever she should go and call for help or not, she didn't notice that a head poked up from the surface of the pond which supporting a big lump on her head, the Ruby Red hair which was tied into a pigtail at the back dripping with water, the wild blue eyes shaped into an evil glare, all the time she was cursing to herself 'I cant believe this, how was I separated from HIM?!'  
  
//Flashback//  
  
As soon as Ranma's unconscious form hit the pond, two nearly identical bodies were formed; both had hair that tied into pigtails at the back, one was bigger and had a body that seemed to be carved from stone classifying the person as male, while the other body seemed small but had a chest that could make a supermodel turn green with envy obviously indicating that the person was a woman.  
  
As the female body sank towards the bottom her eyes opened and with a mischievous smile she chuckled 'at last this will be the day that the human will be killed, there is nothing and I mean nothing that can disrupt the masters plan now, now all I have to do is.'as she turned around to swim back to the top she was in for a nasty surprise. 'WHAT THE?!'  
  
What surprised her was the form of Ranma Saotome quickly sinking towards her, she summarised the whole situation in two words, 'Oh Shit!!!' with that she had a head on (literally) collision with the pigtailed martial artist's head, which knocked her out and rebounded Ranma towards the surface.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
She couldn't think what could have happened, 'I don't get it, the assimilation process was going according to plan then all of a sudden I get separated, what the hell happened?' It only took her a few moments to realise what the problem was and boy was she pissed. 'GODDAMN THAT OLD HAG, IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT PENDANT THEN I WOULD HAVE BEEN SUCESSFUL' she calmed down eventually even though she was still fuming, she turned around to see three individuals by the pond side area, two of which were unconscious.  
  
Her eyes were on the girl with the chestnut brown hair and the glasses, she licked her lips as she was nearing towards them, with a feral grin she decided that she was hungry "aha Dinner Time" she whispered then without a sound she removed herself from the water and quietly snuck towards the distracted Chi, she was literally breathing down Chi's neck when she caught the sight of Ranma laid down next to a Girl around his age with her hair in two braided circles, her eyes widened in surprise and horror as she realised who she was looking at, it was that Bitch of a Devil Hunter which had locked away the Demon King Tokima for eternity, plus the fact that she had stopped her ascension to become the Dark Queen (1)  
  
She quietly giggled at a rare opportunity 'Well, well, it isn't my unlucky day after all, I will dispose both of these Devil Hunters just after I take a quick..' She was interrupted as a voice she recognised as one of Saotome's mortal enemies, which seemed to be screaming directly towards her.  
  
"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!!"  
  
The Demon Girl groaned in pure annoyance as she now realised whose voice it was. 'yep it's that pigheaded asshole Ryoga'  
  
As Ryoga was descending towards them Chi turned around to see the back of a Red-haired Girl, who turned her head back to make eye contact with Chi's. The defenceless girl could tell that the woman in front of her was a Devil, she had seen the look countless times when the devils were attacking yohko and this girl was defiantly one of them.  
  
The sight of a Devil in disguise and a boy leaping towards her made her want to scream out in terror, she never got a chance as a Green light flared from behind her.  
  
//In another plane of Existence (half an hour earlier)//  
  
Two bodies floating ominously through the reaches of nothingness, both nude with the colour of their auras covering their bodies, one a bright red while the other a shimmering blue. They both had what seemed to be Jewellery, one had a gold ring with a demon/Dragon design which looked liked it was attached to a bracelet; the other had a gold pendant which had the same Dragon/Demon design as the ring.  
  
The one that was female was the first to awaken, opening her eyes to...well nothing; there was no sign of life at all except herself and a blue covered boy of her age that was wearing nothing at all.  
  
"Wait a minute did I see what I thought I saw or are my eyes playing tricks on me?" She proceeded to bring her hands to her eyes when she noticed that she was also nude but she was bathed red from head to toe 'whoa talk about a full body blush' Yohko jokily thought, (A/N: sorry just couldn't resist that one ¬_¬!!)  
  
She absent minded covered herself up with her hands and arms, all the while looking at the unconscious boy's physique, the feature that she recognised almost immediately was the pigtail at the back of his head 'that looks like the hair style that gorgeous looking boy had, I wonder if it's him?' at that moment the boy's eyes shot open scaring the life out of the girl as he shot straight up into a sitting position, bringing a hand to his forehead it seemed he was suffering from a headache.  
  
"iiiiittttteeeee (2) what did I bump into when I hit that pond? The only thing that I can remember is that Kawaii girl" There was a cough behind him, the boy turned around to see the girl he saw at the pond side, once again their eyes made contact and a name of each other flashed through their minds. "Yohko?" the boy asked, Yohko looked shocked as she replied "t..that's right!, Is your name Ranma then?" yohko giggled when Ranma scratched the back of his head with a embarrassed look on his face, she moved herself so that she sat beside him and took one of his hands in to hers "there's no need to be embarrassed about me guessing your name right, well I didn't guess it rather came up in my head". "I know what you mean, it was like when I saw you your name just appeared in my mind" 'I wonder if this is what mother meant by me knowing her at first sight?' Yohko looked at Ranma with a puzzled look "Your mother said what about knowing me at first sight?", "hmm?, oh just the fact that I'll know who you are when.we.first...!!!" Ranma was looking at her with a shock on his face "how did you know what I was thinking?!" "i.I don't know I thought it was strange that I heard you even though you didn't move your mouth" "I think that it's got to do with the fact that we're soul mates and.."  
  
Ranma never got to finish when Yohko tackled him to the ground hugging him at the chest, If it was any of the other girls Ranma would of freaked out and tried to escape but since it was Yohko that was doing the hugging he felt comfortable, he returned the hug as Yohko's eyes started to water up, "Finally!" she sobbed "Finally a boyfriend that isnt controlled by a demon" she felt like crying for joy when a finger wiped away a tear, she looked up to see Ranmas smiling face lowering towards hers "you know what?" Yohko looked up at him while inching her face closer "what?" "It's strange that out of all the fiancées that I have, you are the one that I feel most comfortable with" yohko was about to reply but she felt her lips made contact with his own as they shared their first kiss together, it was one of those kisses that you wished that you had to have a camera with you, the only thing missing is the fireworks in the background. The kiss lasted for about a couple of seconds as they drew their heads back and looked in each others eyes as if they've know each other their whole lives. "What do you mean by Fiancées?" Ranma looked at her with dread in his eyes, how was he going to explain this?, but then again it was his father that made those engagements not him. "Well you see.", @If you want to know Yohko, you will have to look into his past@ an aged female voice Spoke, interrupting Ranma in the process.  
  
Both Ranma and yohko shot their heads around to see where the voice was coming from but to no avail they couldn't find the person. @Yohko, look down towards your hand@ Yohko sat up and proceeded to look at her hand, her eyes widened as she saw that her youma Ring's eyes were glowing. @don't forget about me too Ranma@ Another aged voice said which made Ranma look towards his Pendant which the eyes were also glowing. "who.who are you?, I know for a fact that you are contacting us through the Devil Hunter items cuz mom did earlier" @ah you are a wise one after all, yes you are worthy of being my descendent@ Ranma's face turned pale as the words made contact with his brain, especially the word Descendent. "s..so what you are trying to tell me that you are my Ancestor?" There was a gasp from Yohko who also made a realisation as to why the other Voice sounded Familiar as she muttered out "H.H..Haruka-Sama(3)?!"  
  
@that's right Child, we are the souls of the first Devil Hunters that have been infused into the Devil Hunter youma Ring and Pendant, Haruka Mano and Megumi Hino@  
  
Both Ranma and Yohko were looking at each other with wide eyes, while Ranma had only heard about Megumi from his mother Yohko had met her Ancestor face to face, hell she was fighting beside her when fighting Tokima  
  
"So how shall we address you?" Ranma spoke up "Will it be by your first names or shall we keep calling you ancestor?" @well now that we think about it, what do you think Megumi?@ @ good point Haruka, hey I know how about you two just call us Great- Grandmother respectively?@  
  
"Okay then Great-Grandmother Haruka *giggles* that has a nice ring to it" both Mano relatives giggled at that, which left both the Hino Relatives Sweat Dropping, Ranma broke the Mano's out of their little giggle by coughing loudly. "*COUGH* Erm sorry to interrupt but Haruka-sama what did you mean by Yohko learning about my past?" @oh that's easy to do, because you two are soul mates you have unique capabilities that only a few people have@ "and what is this unique capability you're talking about Great-Grandmother Haruka?" Yohko said with interest in her voice  
  
@well the capabilities that you two have will allow you to achieve skills and powers that previous Devil Hunters, including ourselves could never hope to reach@ Megumi took over the explanation giving Haruka time to start preparing for what they were going to say to the soul bonded devil hunters.  
  
@all you have to do to be able to learn of each others past is hold each others hands and concentrate on finding the door to your past, go ahead try it@ Ranma looked at Yohko who nodded in saying that they should try it, They put their hands together and concentrated on finding the door to their own separate past, after a couple of minutes searching Ranma and yohko had found the doors to each others past @Good, now at the same time open them on the count of three,..1..2..3@  
  
At the Same time Ranma and Yohko opened the doors and were flooded with memories of each others past, For Yohko she was living through ALL of Ranma's hardships, being separated from his mother at an early age, the Neko-ken training, Jusenkyo, the Fiancées, Amazons, the Rivals, the special Techniques, the slaying of the Phoenix God Saffron and last but not least the failed wedding attempt.  
  
While for Ranma he saw all the things that Yohko went through, the Training with her Grandmother, Her powers manifesting when she nearly drowned, the attempted Rape, Yohko's 1st transformation (which Ranma nearly developed a nosebleed), battling with Tokima which lead to her death, only to be brought back to life by Haruka, the sealing of Tokima and most recently her battle with Ayako and the demon that was accidentally awoken during their fight.  
  
By the End of the Flashbacks Yohko was wiping away tears while Ranma's face even though was pale after seeing Yohko nearly getting raped and when she died, his face showed an anger that was used before at Jusendo, seeing those memory made Ranma swear to protect her at all times and if the other Fiancées and his Father don't like it, well they'll find out soon enough.  
  
End part 2a  
  
Author's notes:  
  
(1) for those Devil Hunter Yohko fans out there, Reiko was originally a popular school girl that was inhabited by a demons spirit, so therefore she was the spirit from the spring of drowned girl that took her over. Well in this fic that's what happened okay!!  
  
(2) ite = ouch. I don't know if that's the Japanese Romanji spelling or not.  
  
(3) Sama = someone that is HIGHLY respected (I think)  
  
Since this chapter is too long I've decided to split to into three sections instead The next part should be done shortly after this one, if not then I'm working on the other two parts of this Chapter a little more. 


	4. Chapter 2b

Disclaimer: this is the second part of chapter 2, all characters (apart from mine) belong to their respective creators I will NOT accept any credibility for their success.  
  
Holy *after looking at disclaimer*: he really wont? Chaos: No he won't, but I bet that he'll take back what he said soon enough. *A cry of anguish is heard in the background* Chaos: *smirks* told ya so Holy: oh my  
  
Authors notes: this will start off still in the flashback just in case you might have forgotten.  
  
Key: "talking" "SHOUTING" 'Thinking' ^ mind link^ @communication@ **special technique** //change scene//  
  
Ranma the Devil Hunter  
  
Chapter 2b: The Legend of Yin and Yang  
  
//In another plane of existence (15 minutes earlier)//  
  
Yohko was still wiping away tears after witnessing everything that Ranma had to go through especially his childhood, She never knew her Father since he left her mother when Yohko was at a very early age, the only thing that she could remember was his long black hair, and his moustache. She remembered something that Ranma had said earlier and was curious to see if it was true. "d..do you really mean it when you said you were most comfortable with me?"  
  
Ranma snapped out of his line of thoughts replied with a warm smile "Yes, with all my heart you are the one that I am most comfortable with".  
  
With that they embraced in a hug which completely made them forget that they were nude, a while later they reluctantly broke apart when Ranma wanted to ask Yohko about something during the flashback and vice-versa.  
  
"Yohko, during the flashback I saw something that looked familiar to me" "Huh, You did? Which one was it?" "it was during your fight between that Ayako girl and the Demon you two were facing afterwards" "What about it? Was there something wrong you saw?" "No, no nothing was wrong with it, it's just that the techniques and skills that Ayako was using looked similar to my moms fighting style" "Well since your father took you on that 10 year training trip, maybe your mother decided to teach to relieve the boredom?" "yeah that's probably it" he paused for a moment before looking at Yohko's face which had a look of puzzlement on it. "is there something you want to say Yohko?"  
  
Yohko was hesitating a bit but decided to say the question that has been bugging her. "sure Ranma I've got two questions that I want to ask, first off what are we going to do about your other fiancées?"  
  
"Well as far as I can tell they will most likely to try and harm you if they found out, the amazons especially, but since we are soul mates they can forget about ever having to marry me"  
  
Yohko breathed a sigh of relief as she asked another question that she found weird during the flashback "Ranma, you know that seppuku contract that your mother had you and your father sign?" Ranma looked at her with a puzzled look in his face thinking what Yohko meant by asking about it "yeah? Is there something wrong?" "oh its just that if it's supposed to be a seppuku contract then why when I saw it say that it was a contract that any agreement that Genma has made at all since your birth is to be invalid"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"yes, as a matter of fact if I remember it said that ANY and ALL agreements that he makes is not allowed and if he breaks this promise. Well you know the rest"  
  
"....."  
  
"Ran-chan what's wrong?"  
  
"oh nothing it's just the fact that Oyaji thought that it was a seppuku pledge to make me a man among men, but now I find out that I am free from the Saotome - Tendo engagement pledge"  
  
"that's great, I'm so happy for you Ranma"  
  
Ranma smiled at her while just remembering that there were two more fiancées to deal with, "we're not off the hook yet Yohko, we still need to dissolve the engagements between myself and Xian Pu and Ukyo, the amazons we can deal with no problem, but its Ukyo I'm worried about"  
  
"Ukyo? Why would your cousin be engaged to you?"  
  
Ranma looked like he was in shock, Ukyo, his best friend and fiancée is his cousin?! "Yohko, what makes you think that Uchan is my cousin?"  
  
"well, the fact that Ukyo and your mother visited my house while you were in china, I think that was when you were fighting Saffron"  
  
Ranma shivered when Saffron was mentioned, the only time that he had to kill, it was on that day that he lost his reputation as a martial artist, by losing his status as a martial artist he became a warrior, a devil hunter.  
  
"my mother and Ukyo visited you?" Ranma was quite lost for words, (wouldn't you be if you found out that one of your former fiancées is actually your cousin?) "w-w-what were they doing at your house?"  
  
"Well for starters, they wanted to visit their future-in-laws, then they told me about you and what you were like, the rest was a blur as I kind of went into a daze at the point where your mom was going on at how manly you are" Yohko said with an embarrassed look on her face.  
  
"heh, that's so like mom, she wants to meet her future daughter-in-law and hope that both you and me can give her some wonderful grandchildren"  
  
Yohko developed a full body blush (if that's even possible) as she replied "yeah my mom is like that as well, before I even had my Devil Hunter powers she wanted me to lose my virginity as soon as possible just as she did when she was 16"  
  
@Excuse us if we're interrupting anything but there is some important information that you need to know about@  
  
Both Ranma and Yohko jumped when the aged voice spoke, then they remembered that is was their Devil hunter items which contained their ancestors souls that was speaking to them  
  
@yes I'm afraid that you two need to know the importance of what you are about to go through@  
  
Ranma looked at Yohko as to see if she knew what they were talking about, but she gave him a shrug that said 'I don't know'  
  
"Hino-sama, what do you mean by the importance of what's going to happen to us?" Yohko said  
  
@what she means Yohko, is that you must learn of the legend of yin and Yang@ explained Haruka  
  
"Yin and Yang?" asked Ranma  
  
@you know as in good vs. evil, light vs. dark, the Tao symbol on Yohko's Devil Hunter Costume.@  
  
Ranma laughed sheepishly before letting the two ancestors continue  
  
@As we were saying, the legend of Yin and Yang goes back to our days after we became Devil Hunters, this happened after the final battle against Tokima in this time, Me and Megumi met up after she was finishing off another demon by the name of Saffron@  
  
Ranma was shocked beyond belief, his ancestor also fought against Saffron, but then again Yohko's ancestor had faced off against Tokima and he was the king of demons.  
  
Haruka sensed Ranma's thoughts and interrupted him.  
  
@No Ranma she didn't kill Saffron like you did, Saffron was one of those deity's that liked a good challenge and since I was going against his brother, he wanted to test the powers of a devil hunter and chose her, the fight was evenly matched until Saffron unleashed a more powerful attack which sent Megumi to the ground, after he said to her that he will visit her descendants when they are Devil Hunters and see if they will become stronger than him, The icing on the cake was that Saffron got his wish when you took him on and killed him 108 generations later@  
  
Ranma nodded as he took this information in, for the past generations of his clan no one had ever came close to defeating Saffron, even his mother had gone against him and lived, Ranma never knew that his mom could be that powerful to outlast in a fight against Saffron, he would have to talk to her about it later.  
  
@It was when I met up with Haruka later that night, as usual girls would usually have sleepovers, we were talking about what happened in the past couple of days when.  
  
///Flashback number 2///  
  
".he summoned up this huge ball of fire and threw it at me, I'll tell you now if you think that being burned while cooking hurts, well forget that because what I felt was ten time that pain, I thought that he was going to finish me off but that was before he spared my life."  
  
Haruka, who was hooked on listening to Megumi telling her what happened when she took on Saffron, had a confused expression on her face, weren't Demons supposed to show no mercy? The battle she had against Tokima was tough but if what Megumi said was right then her fight made Haruka's battle look like child's play.  
  
"W-what do you mean by "he spared my life"? I thought Demons were supposed to be merciless killers?"  
  
Megumi shrugged as she replied "that's what I thought but he told me that for a long time no one had given him a good time in a fight since a few hundred years ago, he respected me and wished to fight my descendents hoping that one day he will find the best opponent to challenge with his full powers!"  
  
Haruka blanched at that statement, 'full powers?! I wonder how much he was using against Megumi?'  
  
Just as Megumi was about to carry on, the windows to the bedroom blew open with such a force it scared both Megumi and Haruka. Thinking it was a Demon both girls used their Youma Ring/pendant to transform into their Devil hunter uniform, what they saw shocked the both of them as they knelt on the floor bowing towards the figures that appeared in front of them.  
  
"Y-y-yin-sama, Y-y-yang-Sama!" both Girls chorused  
  
"Please don't be formal, you also know we don't like it when your families bow to us" stated a man with raven black hair tied up into a ponytail at the back, next to him was a Woman with Bright White hair which was braided and put into two circles on top of her head, she smiled towards the two devil hunters as she spoke up.  
  
"We know that you didn't expect us to pop out like this all of a sudden but this visit is of great importance, and it has something to do with the two demon siblings that you've faced recently"  
  
After getting back up and de-transforming, Haruka sat down on the bed while Megumi went over to the window to close it.  
  
"I'm a little confused as to why you need to talk to us about Tokima and Saffron? I mean Haruka and I if we team up can take down Tokima no problem, but it's Saffron that I'm more worried about"  
  
The woman sighed as she turned towards the man, who nodded and spoke up "Girls, what we are going to say must never be told to anyone at all unless we say so. Yin and I have foreseen the destruction of Earth, due to a higher power that even makes Saffron's and Tokima's power seem tame"  
  
"a-a-and you w-w-want us t-t-t-to g-go against it?" stuttered Haruka fearfully  
  
"No child, we will be the ones to go against it, your role is far more important, in 108 of your generations later this threat will come to earth after the sealing of Tokima and the death of Saffron, I believe that Haruka had already witnessed the sealing of Tokima due to her descendant Yohko"  
  
The green haired Devil hunter nodded as Megumi looked at her with wide eyes 'her descendant?! Haruka had met a family member in the future?'  
  
Yang turned his head towards Megumi; he caught the look in Megumi's eyes and responded to her "Yes Megumi, Haruka did see a descendent of hers, in fact if you look over there to my right you can see who she looks like"  
  
Haruka gasped as if a puzzle finally got put together inside of her brain, she gazed over to where yin was and looked at her face, to her amazement she looked like an older version of Yohko  
  
"h-h-how is this possible? Are you Yohko?"  
  
"No, not exactly, but you can say that I will be the future essence of your great (times-107) granddaughter."  
  
"Yin-sama, how will that be possible? In order for you to be an essence for another living thing then you would have to..be.dead" Haruka barely got that part out, she shivered at the thought of them dead, but what was said next confirmed her suspicions  
  
"I'm afraid that you are correct Haruka" Yang confirmed sadly "it will be difficult for your families but we must give up our lives when we go to fight this evil, we must to ensure the earths survival, but before we go we want you two when the time is right to train both 108th generations of your family"  
  
"b-b-but Yang-sama, we wont be alive by then, how are we supposed to train them when.."  
  
"Hush child we've got a solution to that problem, please hold up your Youma ring and pendant"  
  
Obeying their wishes the two devil hunters held up their items and waited for Yin and Yang to do something. With a flash of light they felt like that they were being drained of their life force, they could see some of their spirit combining with their own respected Youma item, when the light lessened a bit they saw the face of Yin with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Are you two alright? Even we never expected the loss of power when we did this ritual"  
  
Gasping for Air Haruka and Megumi helped each other up and sat down on the spare bed, a few minutes passed before anyone spoke.  
  
"What was that about? It felt like my life was being sucked away"  
  
Haruka Nodded in agreement as she was she was thinking the same thing, the ritual that Yin and Yang did somehow left them with a part of their soul gone.  
  
"There's no need to worry child, part of your souls are now imbedded into your items, even when you die you will continue to live on for as long as you want, but I'd advise that you live until the chosen has been born and trained then after that you can either disappear or keep them company, the choice is yours"  
  
A rumble in the background made Yang look outside the window, his blood seemed to go cold as he saw dark clouds forming, the clouds were spiralling around a distant mountain that could be seen for miles.  
  
"Yin, it's time" he said without turning his head away from the scene  
  
Yin looked towards Yang, confused she looked outside to see the same clouds forming around the mountain, she gasped and clutched both hands over her chest, Yang saw the look of determination in her eyes and smiled, he turned to address the two Devil Hunters one last time.  
  
"we're sorry that we cant stay for tea and explain more about what just happened but I'm afraid that we have to leave now."  
  
Both Haruka and Megumi were trying to fight back tears as they ran up to Yin and Yang and assaulted them with hugs; Yin was returning the hugs with vigour while trying to keep a straight face all the while wishing them good luck.  
  
"We hope that you live out your lives to the fullest and pray for the success of your descendants, the survival of the world depends on the future generation of your clans, Always remember our avatars that we will always be with you in spirit"  
  
With tears in their eyes, Haruka and Megumi watched the two gods faded from the room and disappeared from sight, the only evidence that they were in the room were the tear marks on the floor made by Yin.  
  
///End flashback number 2///  
  
@We never saw them again after that night, a few days later there was this explosion due to two attacks that were used. Everyone thought that it was the end of the world, they didn't know how close they were to becoming right@ sniffed haruka as she tried her hardest to fight back the tears.  
  
During the long explanation Yohko had moved into Ranma's lap in which Yohko had her head tucked between the pigtailed martial artist's head and shoulders while Ranma had encircled his arms around her waist holding her in a warm embrace, by now Yohko was in tears and Ranma fought to keep his tears in.  
  
Yohko wiped her tears away before speaking up  
  
"You mean that they both sacrificed themselves so that we may live. That is wrong, there must have been a way for them to survive"  
  
"I understand what they must of thought," said Ranma while nodding "it was the exact same thing that I was thinking when I was fighting Saffron"  
  
Yohko turned her head to face Ranmas with a questioning look "what was it?"  
  
"It was the fact that if I had failed to defeat Saffron, He would have completed his transformation and killed everyone that we know.including you. I HAD to make a choice to put everything I had within my power to kill him in one shot technically sacrificing myself so that others may live"  
  
Yohko nodded in understanding what Ranma had said, she had gone through a similar event when she was teleported to a foreign land to save a prince, even though she was a disappointed with the outcome, but she put everything she had into saving them. (1)  
  
"I know what you mean, I've also been through the same situation and I never thought twice about it"  
  
Nodding to that Ranma just remembered that his mom was going to have a confrontation with the Amazons, startling Yohko he quickly jumped to his feet desperately looking for a way out and in the process knocking yohko on to her butt  
  
"RANMA, watch what you're doi.." Yohko stopped as she saw the worried expression in Ranma's face and she herself became worried ".what's wrong?"  
  
"It's my mother, I completely forgot that the amazons were coming towards her and I really fear for her safety"  
  
Megumi decided to interrupt at that moment  
  
@AHEM, excuse me Ranma but there is one thing that you should know about Nodoka@ said Megumi with an annoyed tone  
  
"*Gulp*What is it?"  
  
@well when you went to Jusendo to face Saffron, why do you think that he wanted to use Jusenkyo's springs to accelerate his growth?@  
  
"I thought that he was gonna use it so that he can take control of all three areas that surrounded Jusenkyo" Ranma said with a puzzled expression  
  
@To tell you the truth, he could of done that with the power he had at the time, but Nodoka's Devil Hunter powers were so strong that she actually gave Saffron a real run for his money, the result left saffron with his powers nearly burned out but he managed to knock her out@  
  
"You mean to tell me that mom could stand toe to toe with saffron?"  
  
@Don't be so surprised Ranma, your mother is a powerful warrior, before you were born She was considered the most powerful human/Devil Hunter on the planet, so I think that she can take care of herself against a few Amazons@  
  
Ranma nodded his head dumbly, Yohko came up behind him and grasped one of her hands in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Ranma, if what your ancestor says is true then don't worry, I care for aunt Nodoka as well, if she's anything like my Oba-chan then you've got nothing to worry about"  
  
Laughing at some of the memories of Yohko's grandmother that he obtained from the bonding he hooded his head, his eyes widened when he suddenly realised something.  
  
"erm.. Now might be the wrong time to say this but.can we have some clothes here"  
  
Yohko face faulted painfully on the floor and if spirits could face fault they would of.  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
On the floor Yohko sighed, "Ranma, sometimes you can be unpredictable"  
  
Ranma Laughed nervously while scratching behind his head, while Yohko was getting back up a bright green portal opened up right behind her, jumping back in fright Yohko nearly fell on her rear but Ranma caught her just in time  
  
"w.w..what is that?" stuttered Yohko who was gripping onto Ranma as if she would fall again.  
  
@That is your consciousness waking up child@ informed Haruka  
  
Taking notice of their confused expressions Megumi put Haruka's words into a more simple way  
  
@What she means is that your bodies outside this plane are starting to wake up, so you must go through that portal to get back@  
  
The two soul bonded were about to go through when Megumi stopped them.  
  
@Wait! Before you do there's something that we need to do@  
  
With that, the pendant and ring that held Haruka Mano and Megumi Hino started to glow, Ranma was covered in a midnight black aura while Yohko was enveloped in a bright White aura, both felt power and new techniques being hammered into themselves, as the auras faded both stood there in awe as they felt power that they had never dreamed about course through them, that feeling was instantly lost when they suddenly slumped back to the floor.  
  
@"What just happened now was the transfer of all the techniques and attacks used by Yin and Yang to your sub-consciousness. The techniques will be locked away until you either master them or use them in a move of desperation, during your sleep we will be teaching you little by little so that you don't die from the shock of learning everything in one go@  
  
@As you two already guess by now that you are able to converse with each other through a mind link, basically put since you're soul mates you are connected to each other with a bond that is unbreakable you can feel each others thoughts and feelings@  
  
@ I think that its best that you head back to meet Ranma's mother, I've sensed something out there that could harm her since she's distracted by the Amazons@ warned Haruka  
  
Both Devil Hunters nodded and turned towards each other, giving each other a look they jumped through the portal that sealed up behind them.  
  
Once the portal disappeared two figures clad in shadow faded into existence with cruel smiles on their faces, everything was going according to plan.  
  
//Nerima pond side//  
  
The Bright Green light faded down as those that were outside the park area paid no attention to it since it was normal for things like that to happen, the only people to really care about what was going on were at the site where the light emanated from.  
  
Chi turned around hoping to see the one person who could save her but she didn't expect to see this, the usual Red Clinging Dress is replaced with a White dress of the original design which was split at the side of her legs from the mid-calf up to her hips, the Yin-Yang symbol on the chest part of the dress was still there but there was a silver Dragon curled from the bottom of her dress to the Yin-Yang Symbol.  
  
"W-w-w-what?"  
  
"Ready to kick some Devil Ass Yohko?"  
  
The person next to her was wearing similar clothing but this time it was a elbow length shirt and trousers that looked like it was made from the same material as Yohko's because it fitted him like a second skin, the colour was black except for the edges for the arms and belt which were white, there was a Ying-Yang symbol with a golden dragon curled from the bottom of the shirt to the top of the symbol in a protective manner.  
  
Chi was looking at the new person as she stuttered out "w-w-who are you two?  
  
"Chi it's me don't you recognise me?"  
  
Chi's eyes widened as she'd reconised that voice from anywhere  
  
"YOHKO?!"  
  
Caught up in the moment Chi ran towards her, she tripped over a stone and fell into the arms of the man Yohko was with, accidentally tripping him in the process and sending him into Yohko who landed on the floor with the man suspended above her.  
  
"Well Yohko, it seems that we've been getting into this position quite frequently don't cha think?" whispered the man into Yohko's ear.  
  
Giggling and blushing Yohko reached upwards and kissed the man on the lips; afterwards the man got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Need a hand Yohko-chan?" he extended his hand towards the woman in question, which she accepted quite generously  
  
"Why thank you Ranma-kun"  
  
Unknown to them Ryoga was looking dumb struck as he saw his hated rival standing around with three women, one that looked remarkably like Ranma's cursed form, considering that this is Ryoga he thought up his own conclusions:  
  
1: is the honourless coward there? If yes go to option 3 2: kill him 3: is he with dear Akane? If yes go to option 4 if not go to option 5 4: kill him then profess your love to akane 5: Is he with his other fiancées? If he is go to option 6, otherwise head to option 7. 6: Kill him for cheating on akane 7: only conclusion is that he's found some new women to put on his harem, KILL HIM NOW.  
  
The icing on the cake was when he saw the pigtailed martial artist accept a kiss from the woman that was on top of him during the fall.  
  
"RANMA! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON AKANE WITH THESE THREE INNOCENT WOMEN, FOR AKANE'S SAKE AND THEIR HONOUR YOU WILL DIE."  
  
Ryoga summoned up his sickly green aura and unleashed his Chi attack **SHISHI HOKODAN**"  
  
Ranma responded with his own trademark manoeuvre as he brought up his aura, which is now supporting some black highlights. "Ryoga, I've got no time to deal with you right now, I have to get to my mother" He cupped his hands and fired **MOKO TAKABISHA**  
  
Both Chi blasts made their way to each other, which was unfortunate for the Demon in question, who was still poised in her attacking position, frozen with fear as she felt the power coming off the now Conscious Ranma and Yohko. She finaly snapped out of her stupor as she saw the chi blast from Ranma rocket towards her and Ryoga's coming from behind, knowing that she cant react quick enough she cursed her misfortune "Aw crap"  
  
End chapter 2b  
  
(1) Watch Devil Hunter Yohko 3 to understand 


End file.
